I can still feel the noise
by Dramione27
Summary: She stepped up to the mic and cleared her throat. The tears formed in her eyes but never would one drift down her cheek, not while she was on stage, not on his stage. Sequel to Cum on Hermione feel the noise by Waterbaby426.


I can still Feel the noise.

A/N: I really hate authors notes at the beginning of chapters but I just wanted to make sure you've read "Cum On Hermione, Feel the Noise" by waterbaby426, if not…you will likely not grasp the story, if you have read it, but not in a long time I suggest you read it quickly, there is a quick link through my profile page. It's on my favourites list.

She stepped up to the microphone, it smelt like an assortment of various alcoholic beverages, and cleared her throat. The people around her were smiling and looked beautiful, so did she, there was no way she would disgrace his memory by showing up here, to sing **this** song, looking anything like what she resembled during the day; her normal haggard and depressed look. "This is a very special song," she stated to the audience, "This is for you Draco baby," she smiled and started to sing to the music.

_Whenever I hear goodbyes, remind me baby of you  
__I break down and cry, next time I'll be true, yeah_

The bartender, a young red-headed woman, and the club manager smiled up at her, loving, affectionate, paternal smiles. They had seen the worst of her over the last months, when she had shown up to the day lounge in the middle of the day and drunk herself stupid. When she cried. When she sat for hours stroking the trophy, tracing the words with her fingers, familiar words…**Draco Malfoy, Karaoke Champion**.

_Fever for lost romance remind me baby of you  
__I took a crazy chance  
__But next time I'll be true, I'll be true, I'll be true_

The tears formed in her eyes but never would one drift down her cheek, not while she was on stage. She just sung with amazing ability she had hidden from everyone except him. She sung straight from her heart and her voice neither cracked nor faltered. She stayed strong, this was the last night she would come here, after tonight she would say goodbye and get on with the rest of her life.

_Footsteps on the dance floor remind me baby of you  
__Teardrops in my eyes, next time I'll be true, yeah  
__Whispers in the powder room  
__"She cries on every tune, every tune, every tune"_

And she did too, weeks after his death she came here to dance and spent many nights singing along, dancing and crying, without shame, for hours. No one beyond this club had known about her secret affair with Draco Malfoy. No one from the outside world noticed her disappearance every Thursday night, her depression spiralling out of control. No one even knew her true love was dead. She hated them for this fact alone.

_And the music don't feel like it did when I felt it with you  
__Nothing that I do or feel ever feels like I felt it with you_

Everyone had graduated and Harry and Ron were always doing their own thing which was fine for her, she had Draco to keep her company…Until that night. She was too tired to go to the club so she let him go alone, he didn't come back home. A week later after Hermione had exhausted every effort to find him, less of starting a large search party, she went to her two 'best friends' and asked them for help. They offered none, they had no idea that she was in love with him only that she was concerned for the life of a scumbag who had treated her like mud.

_When I'm dancin' 'round, remind me baby of you  
__I really let you down, next time I'll be true, yeah  
__I took a crazy chance  
__"She cries on every tune, every tune, every tune"_

The ministry reportedly found his body in an alley on the other side of the town with a gun shot wound to the temple. She found this out from the Daily Prophet. What had she expected? Not even her own family had known she was in love with him.

_Footsteps on the dance floor remind me baby of you  
__Teardrops in my eyes, next time I'll be true, yeah  
__Whispers in the powder room  
__"She cries on every tune, every tune, every tune"_

So now, singing and finally crying, this was her tribute to him. A lasting tribute that would be forever on the wall of this club, in her pensieve and in her heart. This was the last victory she could give him, the last piece of joy in her life with him. She would leave tonight, sleep and wake up only to move to a new home in a new country and far away from the memories that caused her such pain.

_And the music don't feel like it did when I felt it with you  
__Nothing that I do or feel ever feels like I felt it with you_

Never again would she set foot here, or anywhere near here, she would burn the article in a box in her wardrobe along with his most prized belongings that he had come to leave at her place quite comfortably when they were together.

_Hurting deep inside, she cries on every tune  
__I break down and cry  
__"She cries on every tune, every tune, every tune"_

And they were. It was as if they could feel her pain, like they were somehow unburdening her of it. Then two faces at the back she recognized, she invited them, nay, she ordered them to come, they saw such sadness in their friends eyes and sat at the bar. They were trying to talk to the young red-head but the club manager actually shushed them.

_Footsteps on the dance floor remind me baby of you  
__Teardrops in my eyes, next time I'll be true, yeah  
__Whispers in the powder room  
__"She cries on every tune, every tune, every tune"_

And with that she put the microphone down with shaking hands and bowed, Harry and Ron were finally talking to the girl at the bar and suddenly understood, they looked up at her with a strange mixture of anger, fear and sadness, this eventually evolved into pure sadness. The audience roared and wiped their faces, they came to dance, they ended up seeing something far more beautiful. The DJ climbed the three stairs to the stage and grasped her hand, "Hermione Granger, everybody," another round of applause, "I think it's quite safe to assume that she's won," another roar. She smiled still with tear tracks on her face and descended the stairs in her outfit that could only be described as sparkly.

Epilogue: (For your pleasure)

As fast as she had tried to get away the crowd had slowed her progress considerably, eventually they caught up to her as she was making her way out the back exit. "Hermione," Harry called, panting at the sprint he had had to use to catch the door before it locked him in. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Because it started in seventh year when you still hated him. Hang on…you still hate him."  
"Hermione!"  
"No, I asked for your help, I had never asked you for anything and I asked for your help."  
"How were we to know?"  
"We were going to get married and have children and grow old together."  
"How were we supposed to know that?"  
"Maybe you could have noticed me sneaking out every Thursday night,"  
"I'm sorry, but it was Malfoy,"  
"How would you like it? To die here in some god forsaken alley…alone."  
"Herm-"  
"No, do not interrupt me. Do you know why he died?" Harry shook his head, "Because a muggle dragged him into an alley to mug him and upon only finding 'foreign' currency on him, decided to kill him." There was a pause and tears again began to fall down her cheeks, "Now imagine Ginny was looking for you for a week, wondering where the hell you had gone only to find out you were dead in the goddamn fucking Daily Prophet. Shot nonetheless." Her voice cracked, "I was at home, warm in my bed, when Draco…w-when he was in an alley bleeding to d-death." She collapsed at these words he ran over to her and whispered,  
"I'm sorry, 'Mione, I'm so sorry."  
"No…no d-don't tell me how sorry you are, I will never see you again, I'm moving overseas and I am requesting that you never seek me out. I'm requesting that you tell everyone I'm dead. Remember, never seek me out." With that she regained composure, picked up her bag and left them to the alley looking nonplussed and quite at a loss. However, they would of course obey her 'dying' wish.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked. Song is Teardrops by Womack and Womack. 


End file.
